CJ Cregg: BAMF
by aerosmiley219
Summary: (This is super dirty, even for me. Consider yourself warned) Mistress CJ summons Josh to her office and decides to teach Danny a lesson while indulging in one of her ultimate fantasies. CJ Cregg FTW!


"Hey Carol. What's up?"

"Hi Josh. CJ would like to see you at your earliest convenience."

"Ugh, what did I do this time?"

"I don't know. But she seems to be in a bit of a mood? You might wanna bring your 'A' game."

Josh sighed. "Did she mention a timeframe?"

"Sooner is probably better than later. She's reading through briefing materials for the rest of the morning so maybe it's best to just get it over with. Lucky for me I need to run out to a doctor's appointment. I never thought I'd be so grateful to be getting allergy shots…"

Josh laughed, "okay, thanks for the head's up. I'll be over shortly."

He went back to reading the proposal currently in front of him but after having read the same page 3 times, he figured he'd go and see what was going on with CJ so he could clear his mind.

"What's been up her butt lately?" he thought to himself as he exited his office and began the slow walk down the hall. It wasn't a long walk but whenever he was about to get a scolding, it felt like a mile. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor. About half way through he stopped and looked up.

"Wait. I've done nothing wrong," he mumbled to no one in particular. He steeled his jaw and got more confident in his strides. By the time he got to CJ's office, he noticed Carol really had gotten out of dodge. He didn't let her weakness deter him. He knocked on the door. "CJ?"

"It's open Joshua," she called back.

Josh opened the door and began, "look I don't know what I did wrong or think you think I did wrong but I'll have you know, I've…"

"Lock the door," she said interrupting his rehearsed defense.

"…And I, uh, what?"

"Lock. The. Door." She reiterated carefully while maintaining her steely gaze.

He did as instructed and as he turned around to ask what was going on, she was on him. CJ grabbed his tie and pulled him into her. Her lips enveloped his and her tongue pushed its way deep into his mouth. She tasted of coffee and spearmint.

Josh was dumbstruck. She pushed him back into the wall with a solid thud, which only seemed to spur her on. She pressed the full length of her body against him and moaned quietly in his mouth.

He finally caught on enough to snake his arms around her waist and began to knead her ass. Josh didn't know what had gotten into CJ but he was hoping it was about to be him. He began to push her back towards the couch and after only two and a half steps, CJ stopped him and pulled back.

"No. Right here." She grabbed ahold of his tie and loosened it a bit before tugging him down to his knees.

Josh dropped to his knees and looked up at the goddess in front of him. "CJ. What…?"

CJ looked down at him and grinned. "I woke up with such a need this morning and nothing's been able to satisfy me." Her hands slid up her hips as she unzipped her skirt and shimmied it off.

Josh gasped audibly when he saw she wasn't wearing any stockings or panties and appeared to be wet already.

She chuckled quietly and then grabbed a handful of his hair and shoved it into her core. Josh greedily buried his face into her as CJ propped up one leg against a cabinet, giving him better access.

She moaned softly as she laid her head back. Truth be told, she'd never found anyone who could eat her out like Josh Lyman. He knew what she wanted before she even knew that's what she needed. Their bodies just clicked when it came to oral sex. Neither of them could explain it but neither cared to. It just worked.

CJ started rocking her hips against his face as she felt her orgasm building. "Make me cum Joshua."

Josh wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled himself deep into her, latching on to her clit, digging his fingers into her ass.

CJ tugged on his hair, a bit too hard if he hadn't been so turned on and moaned into her. She shuddered as she lost control. Josh instinctively pushed her against the wall and held her up, knowing her knees would buckle. CJ loved that this was just one more thing he knew without being told. She let herself relax against the wall and into his hands as she twitched a few last times barely moaning a solid "fuck" before tugging on his hair, pulling him to eye level.

"Very good," she cooed before planting a wet kiss on him. CJ spun him around and began backing him towards the couch while tasting herself on his lips.

"Fuck I taste good. Don't I Joshua?"

"Mmm, yes Mistress."

CJ grinned, "On the floor."

Josh knelt and offered a hand to help her down. She took it and lowered herself to her knees. "You've got a beautiful cock that needs tending to. Don't you?"

"Oh god yes, Mistress. Please touch me? 

CJ let her hands trail down his stomach and began to tease his hardness through his pants.

"Like this?" She asked playfully.

"Yes," he sighed gratefully.

She grabbed ahold of his zipper and pulled it down, painfully slow. Josh's cock twitched in anticipation. CJ maintained their intense eye contact as she slid her hand into his pants, still teasing his stiff member. Her thumb traced over the tip of his head and she could feel how wet he already was, even through his boxers.

"Take your clothes off," she said, still looking into his eyes. "But don't stop looking at me." She licked her lips to drive home her point.

Josh did as he was told, noticing that devilish gleam in her eyes that he'd grown to fantasize about while quickly ridding himself of his shirt and undershirt. CJ bit her lower lip as Josh undid his belt. His pants hit the floor.

"I need to…"

"Lay back on the floor. I'm taking you right here."

Josh grinned and laid back pulling his pants, shorts, and shoes off in one fell swoop.

CJ smiled. "Good boy." She climbed on top of him and slowly slid her wet slit over his hardness. "You wanna fuck me?"

"God yes, Mistress. Please?"

"Mmm, I know you do. If you didn't eat my pussy so well I'd have to reconsider but you're just so damn good at it."

Josh smiled, trying not to let his ego get too big at the moment, "thank you Mistress." He reached forward and grabbed her hips. He slowly began to thrust upward to show her how badly he needed her.

CJ chuckled and reached down to position him appropriately and promptly impaled herself on him. Josh grunted and managed a mumbled "fuck," as he felt her surround him.

CJ rocked her hips in a circle then back and forth. She leaned down on top of him and kissed him.

"Whom does this cock belong to?" She whispered in his mouth.

"Ugh! Uhh, you, Mistress…"

CJ sat up and looked towards the couch. "Whom does this cock belong to?" she asked louder and much more deliberately.

"You, Mistress."

"You're fucking right it does." CJ bounced up and down on him and smiled. Josh tilted his head back a little and closed his eyes.

"See Fishboy? That is how you make me cum."

Josh looked up at her quizzically, "uh, 'Fishboy'?"

CJ looked back down to Josh and gave a wide, evil grin. She sat up and began to take off her shirt and followed it quickly with her undershirt and bra. She grabbed her pert nipples and began twisting. "You like that "Fishboy?"

"Uh, CJ?" Josh began to ask breaking the scene. "I don't know… what's 'Fishboy'?"

CJ smiled again and clamped her muscles around him, making him groan. She raised an eyebrow and ever so subtly nodded toward the couch.

Josh, supremely confused at this point, leaned his head backwards and much to his surprise, he found Danny (upside down), his hands bound together neatly with his tie, anxiously chewing green gum, and pitching quite a tent.

Josh froze in horror. He'd never been watched before. No one knew of their "Mistress and Joshua" arrangement. He swallowed hard and looked back up at CJ.

CJ's smile grew even wider as she watched shock wash over Josh's face. So, to mitigate this, she reached back and began massaging his balls. Even if he'd wanted to, Josh couldn't go soft right now.

"CJ?" Josh queried.

She let go and leaned forward, letting her tits graze his chest. He groaned. She kissed him and started fucking him again. "He needed to be taught a lesson Joshua."

For the first time since their tryst began, Josh heard Danny whimper.

Josh was really at a loss. They'd never actually talked about bringing anyone else into their adventures and he'd never considered another man. Although, if he thought about it, the other man would probably be Sam but that's not even a thing and god why is he even thinking that?

CJ kissed him again and bared down on him. "Come back to me Joshua," she said against his lips.

Josh blinked twice and shook his head, refocusing on CJ and how incredible she was making him feel.

Again, she pressed the length of her body against him and kissed his neck. "Are you okay with this," she whispered into his ear, kissing down his jawline.

Josh thought about it for a second, and replied, "actually? Yeah?" CJ sat up and gave him a big smile. Josh smiled back and shrugged, "who knew?"

She gave him a big appreciative kiss and continued to bounce on him. She looked up at Danny, "does this turn you on? Watching me get fucked by a real man? I hope you took notes because that was how pussy is supposed to be eaten."

Both Josh and Danny had never seen this side of her before (well, Josh had seen pieces of it but nothing to this degree).

"I…" was all Danny could manage.

CJ leaned forward again and whispered into Josh's ear, "I'm gonna let him get off, are you okay with that?"

Josh nodded, "mmm hmm." He slid his hands back to cup and knead her ass.

"What if I asked him to join in?"

Josh thought about it. "What… what do you mean?" He half stammered half whispered.

CJ looked up to her captive reporter and made eye contact. "It means you can put it wherever you want to if he can get second choice," she said with a delicious thrust.

Again, Josh considered what was on the table. She ground into his hips and played with her tits while he thought about it. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"Anywhere?"

CJ nodded with a giggle. "You've been such a good teaching aid, I figure you deserve it." She kissed him.

Josh swallowed hard. "Got any lube?"

CJ smiled, "actually…"

Josh's eyes widened. This woman never ceased to amaze him. CJ clenched him tightly once more and pulled off of him. CJ, wearing only her black heels, walked over to Danny and bent over to untie him.

Her eyes level to his, "you've earned an orgasm, Fishboy."

Danny grunted as her hand brushed against his throbbing cock.

"Clothes off then sit back down. Josh? Up."

CJ walked over to her desk and opened up her bottom drawer, the one that contained her purse, and started digging.

Danny got up off the couch and began disrobing, looking anywhere but at the other naked man in the room. He never thought, in his wildest dreams, that he'd be having a three way with CJ WITH another MAN, in her office. They'd talked about bringing another person into the bedroom but this was actually happening. Today! This is not the sort of day he was expecting when he sat down and had his bowl of Wheaties with banana slices this morning.

He pulled off his pants, his cock going with then bouncing right back up as he did then sat back down.

"Ah ha!" CJ said. "Found it." She produced a small, half full, bottle of AstroGlide and presented it to them.

"Am I correct in assuming you want my ass Joshua?" CJ asked.

Josh nodded and got even harder at the prospect. He'd always wanted to try this but given his thickness, he'd never had the guts to ask.

"Good." She tossed him the small bottle and made her way back over to the couch. "Get yourself nice and slick. I've got something to tend to at the moment."

She straddled Danny and lowered herself on to him, flexing her muscles all the way down.

Danny groaned in appreciation.

CJ smiled and kissed him, then proceeded to ride him hard, bouncing off his thighs, eliciting moans from both of them. "See what can happen when you do as I say?" she asked the redhead.

He nodded his head and barely eked out "yes."

Josh stood in the middle of the room lubing himself up, actually enjoying the show going on before him. He stroked himself watching as though he were simply a voyeur.

"Joshua? Care to join us?" CJ piped up, breaking the spell.

She leaned forward and buried her face in Danny's neck. "I love you Daniel. I'm going to get nice and tight for you. Mmm… Spread my ass?"

That was all he needed to hear. Danny flexed his muscles within CJ and did as he was asked.

"Gentle, Josh," CJ instructed. I've never actually done this before and given your girth I'm going to need a minute to get used to you. Okay?

"Yes, Mistress" was all he could say as he set the small bottle down on the table.

Josh approached her and slowly slid into her, taking his queues from her breathing patterns. All three of them moaned in pleasure. CJ began breathing in and out very deliberately, concentrating on the feeling rather than how thick Josh was.

He pushed all the way in to her and covered her back with his chest. "Is that okay?"

CJ's face was contorted in a way he'd never seen on her before, it was pleasure mixed with pain and deep concentration. She nodded. "Just let me do the moving at first, okay?"

She gripped Danny's shoulders as she slowly began rocking back and forth. Once she got past the bit of discomfort she felt from being so full, she began to enjoy herself. She'd always wanted to be serviced by two men at the same time and now she was actually getting it.

After only a few minutes of movement, CJ came, rather unexpectedly. Hard. Her nails dug into Danny's back, almost drawing blood. She let out the deepest guttural moan she could manage. The feeling of her being so incredibly tight mixed with her orgasm was enough to push both Josh and Danny over the edge, almost simultaneously. They, too, came incredibly hard, spilling deep within her.

CJ collapsed into Danny, resting her head on his shoulder as the two men spasmed within her. She raised her head and kissed Danny then leaned back, wrapped her arm around Josh's neck to pull him into her and kissed him.

Josh pulled out of her and fell on the couch next to the couple who was still joined. His eyes were closed with his head resting on the back of the couch as he tried to regain some semblance of consciousness.

A few minutes later, Josh opened his eyes and looked over to see what the other two people in the room were doing. But instead of watching them get dressed, he witnessed a tender kiss and gentle rocking. Danny's arms were wrapped around her, pulling her into his chest, CJ's hand behind his head and her head buried in his neck.

They nuzzled and cooed to one another, whispering quiet, inside jokes making each other giggle.

Josh got very uncomfortable. He felt like all of a sudden he was intruding on this extremely intimate moment. "Uh, I uh, should be going?"

CJ sat up and looked at him. "Please don't go. I'm very nearly finished. Don't you want to see me cum again, Joshua?" She accented his name in a playful way thereby showing him he wasn't intruding.

Josh sat there, not entirely sure what to do. He looked at Danny, who was solely focused on CJ, and then over to CJ who was imploring him with her eyes to stay. She leaned over and kissed him while she continued to ride Danny. She'd made up his mind for him.

Josh kissed her hard and tugged on her lower lip. He grabbed her head and pulled it in to him. CJ whimpered into his mouth as Josh nipped at her lips and tongue. Danny reached up and squeezed her nipples sending a shock through CJ's system.

"Cum for me CJ," Josh whispered against her lips before going back in for another deep kiss.

She fell off the ledge and spiraled down into oblivion. Her body tensing, adrenaline coursing through her veins, pleasure washing over her.

Danny dug deep and it didn't take much more than CJ's spasms and groans of ecstasy to make him cum, too.

CJ collapsed into Danny and she rested her head on his shoulder. Eyes closed, letting the feeling of exhaustion claim her, CJ raised one hand reaching out for Josh. "C'mere," she mumbled.

Josh leaned forward and kissed CJ's nose. She grazed her hand over his cheek, feeling a bit of stubble. She patted his cheek and rested her hand in his lap, interlacing their fingers. "K." She started. "You guys gotta to go. I've got work to do."

Josh and Danny exchanged a look of confusion and astonishment.

"CJ? Baby?" Danny started, running his hands up and down her bare back. "Are you sure you should be working? I mean I'm pretty sure we just scrambled your brain for the rest of the day." Danny looked to Josh for confirmation who nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah. I got this. Go before I call POTUS," CJ mumbled, eyes closed, head still resting on Danny's shoulder and holding Josh's hand.

They all laughed. "And tell him what?" Danny inquired.

"Dunno. Hadn't thought that far ahead." She sighed. "Okay, fine" she laughed straightening up a bit "don't make me call Toby."

"I'm pretty sure he'd be pissed he wasn't invited," Josh joked.

CJ laughed as she started to get up off of Danny and fight off the impending sex coma she did not have time for. "What makes you think he wasn't?"

Both men blinked in disbelief.

"I'm kidding. This wasn't planned." CJ walked up to both men who were in a half state of dress and placed her hands on their cheeks. "This'll be our little secret. K?" She said with a wink. "Maybe if you're both good boys we can play again this weekend. At least there we can submit to the need for an epic nap after taking care of me." She winked at Josh. "Besides, I've got toys at home that might interest you."

Josh shot a nervous look at Danny. "That's true," Danny said. "The purple one is my favorite," he nodded with a big smile.

Josh stared at his redheaded companion. "I never knew…"

"All right. Both of you out," CJ interrupted, "before I drag Donna in here and bind your hands behind your backs and then make you watch as she makes me her bitch. Although," her gaze drifted beyond the two of them, "we've never actually done that in front of a crowd before…" She laughed to herself, "she's actually gotten really good at it. I love it when she takes my…" CJ looked up and remembered that was something entirely different and not for their ears.

This time, both Danny's and Josh's chins hit the floor. "You didn't tell me…" Danny started

CJ cleared her throat then gave them a big, toothy grin and batted her eyelashes. "Bye boys."


End file.
